U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,832 discloses a synchronizing device in which the axial position of the synchronizing rings relative to the shifting sleeve is achieved by means of preloaded leaf spring elements, which support themselves on the hub of a toothed gearwheel and hold the synchronizing ring spaced from a middle position of the shifting sleeve. As has transpired, this spacing has to be accurately maintained in order to avoid slipping of the shifting sleeve on the synchronizing ring. Since the width of the shifting sleeve various in axial direction—dependent on the torque to be transmitted during the shifting operation—the axial width of the toothed gearwheel also differs and requires differently preloaded leaf spring elements.
At least one object is to create a synchronizing device of a transmission having a reduced number of differently dimensioned components. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.